Fem Supernatural go to College
by ravensrath666
Summary: This is about the Dean and Sam in a female universe where they are women going to college. Deanne and Sammie are also followed by Crowley, Cas, Bobby their coach and some other people from The Supernatural TV Show. I'm not an expert writing, I'm only doing this for fun, so if you don't like it stop reading.


Sam and Deanne split ways from Crowley and head off to their first class,

"What class is this?" Deanne complained as she entered the classroom with no supplies in hand.

"Math," Sam smirk at the look of despair on Deanne face, "don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine." As they sat in the desks waiting for the teacher to show Sam pulled out her laptop and began typing,

"Dude, it's too early and the teacher is not showing so I'm going to bail." Right as Deanne began to stand the door opened and in came the teacher. He was a tall thin man in a stripe button up shirt, with grey facial hair wrapped around his wide grin.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Alastair and I will be your teacher for the next two hours. So, get comfortable and be quick about it because I will not be explaining anything twice." Deanne sank into her seat trying desperately to disappear, but with no success.

The teacher began by writing on the board; lecturing about probability and algebraic functions. Deanne, overwhelmed with the amount of information the teacher was spouting out, leaned over towards Sam.

"Sam!" She shouted in a whisper, "What the hell is this?"

"It's math, Deanne." Sam rolled her eyes,

"Since when does math have letters in it?"

"Excuse me, am I interrupting your conversation?" The teacher spoke towards Deanne,

"Nope." Deanne smiled nervously hoping to avoid attention.

"What's your name?"

"Deanne Winchester." She spoke confident but cautiously as if she would have said something to offend him,

"Ah, your reputation precedes you," Deanne smiled at Alastair's comment, "I'll be making sure to watch out for your test scores Winchester." The teacher stared her down and then returned to his writing. Deanne's smile faded and became upset at the teacher's attention towards her.

• • •

For the rest of the class Deanne suffered while Sam was intent on taking notes until the teacher finally released them. "Dude those were the longest two hours of my life; and what about that teacher. I mean, what the hell was that about." Deanne sounded annoyed and Sam just grinned at her in disbelief.

"Are you hungry?" Deanne asks Sam not really caring about the answer.

"No, not really." Sam replied

"I'm hungry, let's get some food." Deanne cut Sam off and headeding for the cafeteria, Sam followed willingly, knowing she doesn't have any other choice.

After pining over which greasy entrée she desired more Deanne finally settled for one of her favorites and headed for an empty table. She sat down with her tray; filled with two slices of pizza and some fries. Sam pulled out her laptop again trying to find something more entertaining then watching her sister eat.

"What are you typing?" Deanne said with her mouth full,

"I'm doing research for my psychology paper."

"You're taking psychology?" Deanne said surprised.

Crowley found the girls sitting at the table and slide in next to Deanne,

"Guess who just made twenty bucks?" She paused for dramatic effect, "This gal. So, what are you two up too?" She asked as she stole a fry from Deanne's tray.

"Leaving for my psychology class." Sam announced as she closed her laptop and put it into her bag,

"You're taking psychology?! That's ballsy I heard the teacher is a sexist, doesn't give as good of grades to girls. Thinks we're not good enough." Crowley claimed as she munched on more of Deanne's fries,

"Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong." Sam stood and walked away from the table,

"Fine!" Crowley yelled after, "So, what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"I'm going to eat." Deanne said taking another mouthful of pizza.

"Say, have you seen Cas yet today? I've been talking to him all summer, but I haven't seen him yet."

"You've been talking to Cas?!" Deanne was surprised, and a little hurt (but she'd never admit that), she hadn't even heard a whisper from him since last semester.

"Yeah, why?" Crowley looked at her confused, "Isn't he, like your boyfriend?"

"No!" Deanne said a little too fast. "I just can't get the guy to answer the phone." Deanne was shocked to hear that he had been keeping in touch with Crowley instead of her. Crowley stood from the table,

"Where are you going?" Deanne questioned,

"To look for Cas, boy are you slow." Crowley grabbed more fries and then ran off toward the lounge. Deanne happy to be alone returned to her pizza

"Hi, Deanne." The voice prominent in Deanne's ear made her jump,

"What the hell Cas! I've told you not to sneak up on me." Deanne took a moment to caught her breath and swallow her pizza, "You know Crowley's looking for you?"

"Yes I know." Cas sat staring into the crowd, there was a long pause, before Deanne replied,

"So why don't you go look for her?"

"Not now, I'm busy."

"With what?" Deanne ignored her pizza and became curious as to what Cas was up to.

"The Dean asked me to watch over Sam."

"Why?"

"Sam is very smart and The Dean wants to make sure that nothing distracts her from her work." Cas said blankly.

"Okay, well she's in psychology class right now, so I would deal with your Crowley problem before Crowley becomes a problem." Deanne returned to her pizza,

"Your right, Crowley could interfere with my job."

"You're damn right, I'm right." Deanne said proudly, Cas removed himself from the table and went off in the same direction as Crowley did.

"Finally, I can finish my pizza." Deanne smiled and took one more bite.

• • •

When Crowley went off in search for Cas, she realized that he may be harder to find than she thought, not knowing that Cas was looking for her as well.

Crowley had 3 hours before her next class, so she decided to hang out in the lounge for a spot to sit and relax. Unfortunately when she got there all the couches were filled. She circled twice hoping someone would get up, but no luck. She gave up and found a spot on the floor next to an outlet, plugged her phone in to charge and sat and waited alone.

• • •

Cas didn't see Crowley once, she is usually so easy to spot, but he was in a rush and was now late for class with Deanne and needed to be on his way. Eventually he picked up his brown bag and headed to class with no luck in finding Crowley, "I hope she is doing something important to contribute to our business." Cas said to himself.

• • •

Sam and Dean were both out of class at this point and met under the tree near the parking lot. "Hey, Sammie come on, we got to get to softball practice or we'll be late."

"Deanne, I don't want to go to softball practice." Sammie whined,

"You made me go to math class, dude and I think the guy has it out for me. So you owe me" Deanne said grabbing Sammie's shoulder and talked to her as if it was a conspiracy.

A man in his thirties wearing a white and blue jersey with matching shorts, he wore a beard on his chin and a beat up trucker hat on his head. "Hey, girlies you better hurry up or you two will be late for practice." He said,

"Sorry coach..." Deanne said,

"Bobby, call me coach Bobby. Now, hurry up." Deanne and Sam took his advice and hurried to the locker room to change out of their plaid shirts and into their jerseys.

When they reached the locker room, most of the other girls were half dressed and they all turned and stared at the two new comers, "Who the hello are you?" One chick said rudely walking up to Deanne, Deanne stepped forward chest out, always ready for a fight. Sam, knowing that's the last thing that should happen, reached in between them. "We're Sam and Deanne Winchester. Coach Bobby told us to change."

"Whatever." The girl said as she walked away from Deanne, "Princess." She whispered in a cynical tone.

"Excuse me" Deanne says to the girl "did you say something?". "Ya" the girl says, "I called you a princess, got a problem with that?" Deanne who is not willing to let this chick think she can get away with shit talking her, runs up behind her yelling "That's it!" and tackles her down, the girl began thrashing, trying to get a claw into her.

"What the hell!? Get her off of me!" The girl screamed as shes being pinned to the floor.

A door slammed open and a whistle blew, "Girls! Leave the fighting for on the field. Winchester! Get dressed."

"Yes, sir." Deanne said with a smirk, while removing herself from the other girl. The girls friends helped her off the floor and she came back at Deanne, "This isn't over." And she turned away. Sam confused by this girls strange attitude, looked at Deanne, "Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she's crazy." Deanne exclaimed. Deanne and Sam were the last out of the locker room; the Coach had everyone set in a line, "Alright! I'm going to put you into pairs. You guys are going to count off to find your partner." He pointed to Sam in which Sam responded, "One!" Then he pointed to Deanne and she responded, "Two!" And this continued multiple times all the way down the line till there was an even number of ones and twos. "Okay, now that you have your partner, grab a mitt and a ball and practice throwing to each other. The whole team did as instructed, but something caught Deanne's eye, someone was sitting on the stairs just outside the field. "Hey, Sammie? Who is that?"

"I don't know." The figure then got up and walked away, both of the sisters looked at each other in confusion but thought nothing more of it. The coach came back, "Now if you idijts can remember your numbers I want ones over to my right and twos to the left. Sam and Deanne were now split apart, "Twos you will be first in the field. Meg your pitching," Meg pushed past Deanne and whispered princess in her ear. Well at least I know the bitches name, Deanne thought to herself. "Deanne you're catcher." The coach then assigned the rest of the players to their designated spots. Deanne was squatting behind home plate and Meg threw the first pitcher which stung Deanne's hand. Upset, Deanne threw the ball back just as hard; with an evil grin Meg threw the ball and it hit Deanne in the helmet. Deanne stumbled back and removed her helmet, angry and slightly red in the face, she came after Meg holding her helmet, "That bitch did that on purpose!" Deanne screamed, the coach intervened just in time and grabbed Deanne's shoulders, "Don't let her get into her head. She is a bitch but you're better than her I can tell." The Coach patted Deanne on the shoulder and practice continued. Meg kept being crafty and trying to catch Deanne off her guard, but Deanne was ready. Sammie was up to bat, Meg threw a fast ball right at Sammie's knee and Deanne quickly lunged out in front and caught it. Deanne then grabbed the bat from Sammie pitched her own ball and hit a home run. "Ha!" Deanne laughed smugly at Meg, Meg now infuriated threw down her glove and ran at Deanne, the coach quickly grabbed Deanne and turned her around, "I want you to be pitcher next time, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Deanne replied. The coach then turned to the whole team and announced that practice was over.

Walking to the car, Deanne and Sam had their stuff in hand, "Sam did you see that person sitting on the steps during practice?" Deanne said

"Yeah, I did. But who is it."

"I don't know Sammie but we better watch out for whoever it is." They got into the impala, turned on the engine and as Deanne was backing out of her spot she said, "What a day."


End file.
